comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku (DBGT)
Son Goku, label as Goku (GT) in video games, is the alternate version of Son Goku from the Dragon Ball GT universe, where he was reverted back into a 12 year old by Ultimate Shenron. Differences Unlike the original manga and anime version, Goku had battled all movie villains as evidence of seeing Cooler, the Armored Squad and other opponents from the movies during Super Android #17 saga and Goku's usage of Dragon Fist as well as performing the Fusion Dance with Vegeta to form Gogeta. Techniques Goku (GT) retains all of his original techniques prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball GT but after reverting into a child, most of Goku's advance techniques were inaccessible due of never performing them as a child, as shown when he attempted to use Shunkan Ido thrice. After Piccolo Jr. transfers some of his powers to Goku, he is now capable of using advance techniques in his child form such as Shunkan Ido or Genki Dama. 'Dragon Fist' An original technique invented by Goku during his battle against Hirudegarn. Goku will channel his entire Ki reserve into his fist and then punch at the air, causing the Ki to explode and take form of a Golden Shenron. The power of Dragon Fist exceed Super Saiyan 3 and can be use in both base and Super Saiyan 3 form. In the Budokai Tenkaichi ''game, Goku can use the technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form as an Ultimate Blast. *'Dragon Hammer:' A combination of x10 Kame Hame Ha and Dragon Fist. Super Saiyan 4 Goku will fire the x10 Kame Hame Ha at his opponent then fly through it and collide them with Dragon Fist. It was used against Omega Shenron after Goku tricked him in lowering his guard due of Omega still thinks he's blind. However, Omega managed to regenerate. 'Universal Spirit Bomb' The strongest Spirit Bomb of all, forged from the energy essence of the entire Universe 7 and it greatly resembles Large Spirit Bomb. It was used to completely destroy Omega Shenron once and for all. 'Fusion Dance' A Fusion-Type Technique invented by the Metamoran. A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied 30 fold over that of the individual fusees. Goku used this technique with Vegeta to form Gogeta in order to defeat Super Janemba in ''Fusion Reborn. It was used again by Vegeta's suggestion to form Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4 to defeat Omega Shenron but failed to destroy him completely. 'Transformations' Son Goku had retains all of his Super Saiyan forms plus attains two new transformations. *'Super Saiyan Full Power: '''Despite being de-age and weaken, Goku was still able to go Super Saiyan but can only maintain it for a short peroid of time. In the English Dub, Rilldo stated Goku's powers had increased 100 folds, causing the viewers to think Goku went Super Saiyan 2. *'Super Saiyan 2:' Despite being de-age and weaken, Goku was still able to go Super Saiyan 2. Goku used it only once to block Meta-Rilldo's attack. It was briefly seen twice during Goku's transformation sequence to Super Saiyan 3. *'Super Saiyan 3:' As before, Goku was still able to use Super Saiyan 3 but his child body couldn't handle the tremendous powers of Super Saiyan 3, thus it last for a minute. After re-growing his Saiyan Tail, Goku was able to freely use Super Saiyan 3. It was first used against Baby-Vegeta then again against Super Baby 2 but both times had failed to inflict any damages to the evil parasite. It was later discarded for Super Saiyan 4. *'Golden Oozaru: By regaining his saiyan tail, Goku was able to become an Oozaru once more by glaring planet Earth, which acts as a full moon for Planet Tuffle. Since Goku had access to Super Saiyan form, he ascends to a Super Saiyan version of Oozaru dubbed Golden Oozaru. Golden Oozaru is x500 base, much stronger then Super Saiyan 3 Goku and was able to drive off Super Baby 2. However he lost control and start rampaging the planet until he was stopped and tamed by Pan, awaken Goku's "humanity" and allow him to evolve into a new form. After that, Golden Oozaru is no longer accessible. *'''Super Saiyan 4: The evolution of Golden Oozaru and a form that separates from the Super Saiyan evolution line. It is attained when the Golden Oozaru gain the "heart of a human", or more logically, the Saiyan regains their self-awareness. It is described as "the raw power of Golden Oozaru with a heart of a human", Super Saiyan 4 placed the Saiyan at their prime, rapidly aging Goku to the age of 25, and increased their powers to the absolute maximum limit. It is a Limit Breaker with the power of Golden Oozaru, making it x50,000 base. Unlike Super Saiyan 3, it doesn't consume too much Ki and stamina, thus Goku was able to remain in that form as long as he want. As Super Saiyan 4, Goku gain a new technique called x10 Kame Hame Ha, which it's x10 stronger then normal Super Kame Hame Ha. *'Unknown Form:' Dubbed by fans as Goku's Change, it is a mysterious state that Goku underwent after seemingly killed by Omega Shenron, becoming a completely different being and was protected by a white aura that not even Omega Shenron can hurt him. It last long enough for him to create and throw the Universal Spirit Bomb. 'Notes' *Screwattack was the first to believed that Super Saiyan 4 is a x10 multiplier (x4,000 base), due to the fact SSj4 Goku's special technique is called x10 Kame Hame Ha. Dragon Ball & GT Perfect Files later confirms that SSj4 is a Limit Breaker with the power of Golden Oozaru. Regardless of the confirmation, some fans still believed SSj4 is a x10 multiplier. *Goku is 52 years old (biologically 45 due of being 7 years dead) at the start of GT but de-age to 12 years old. At the end of GT, Goku is now 152 (biologically 112 due of being reverted to a child). *At the end of GT, Goku was fully grown to an adult but lost his tail (in the end credit 2, Adult Goku was shown to still have a tail).